1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package especially adapted to men's cologne, after shave motion and the like type liquids, and more particularly to an arrangement for providing a highly ornamental and pleasing package while protecting the contents against breakage, while also facilitating the opening and closing of the bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of packages have been used for packaging men's colognes, after shave lotions, and like liquids. Significantly, the most widely used are glass bottles generally provided with plastic caps. Because of the nature of the goods stored in such containers, very often the cap, which must be screwed tight to prevent evaporation, is difficult to remove especially when the user's hands have become wet or soapy from other bathing or cleansing operations. Further, glass bottles are very breakable and wet or soapy hands often cause the dropping of the bottles and breakage thereof or the spilling of the contents. Hence, plastic bottles have been utilized, but have proven to be unsatisfactory due to the fact that certain plastics have crack sensitivity to various types of aromatic liquids and the plastic material has a generally cheap and unattractive appearance and in themselves are slippery.